


Losing Time

by MirrorMaze



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMaze/pseuds/MirrorMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham loses time and wakes up somewhere he never expected to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Time

**Losing Time**

**Summary** : _Will loses time and wakes up somewhere he never expected to be._

 

 

 

The first thing Will became aware of was the hotel room. More specifically, it wasn’t the one he had fallen asleep in.

 

Second; he could feel the hip bones of another person’s digging between his legs, writhing and no doubt frantic to escape him.

 

Will didn’t want to look down, he was terrified to. The desperate pantingof the person he had trapped was leaking into his ears and swirling about with what was left of his brain’s sanity. Will took a deep breath in as he was suddenly overcame with the need for oxygen and glanced down.

 

Beneath him was a man whose eyes were wide with terror and his bare chest heaving. The chest had a knife stuck into it and blood was gradually draining from the wound. The hilt rose and sunk with every ragged breath he drew in.

 

This was what Will had expected to see when he looked down; he would have been prepared for that scenario. He was used to those types of dreams.

 

But Will was relieved and much happier to open his eyes and see the sight before him.

 

His psychiatrist, Hannibal Lecter, was between his legs wearing only a pair of dark green silk underwear and the expensive shirt that Will had seen him sporting earlier in the day. The shirt was now several buttons lighter as the two sides of soft fabric had been ripped away from each to reveal pale flesh beneath with dark hair dusting the chest. 

 

Will’s eyes travelled up to Hannibal’s slightly red and sweating face, the parted lips and the tightly screwed shut eyes.

 

Will watched with a smile as the doctor suddenly threw his head of dishevelled hair back onto the pillow and moaned deeply. This quickly drew to attention the fact that Hannibal was grinding his hips between Will’s parted legs.

 

It wasn’t difficult to feel that the psychiatrist was deeply aroused.

 

This wasn’t the first time that Will had had this type of dream and they made a nice difference to the terrifying murderous dreams that usually plagued his sleep.

 

Will could see Hannibal going in for another grind and suddenly felt a wave of immense panic rush over him. This dream didn’t feel right.

 

 In a tangle of his own limbs and some of the bedsheets, Will Graham toppled backwards off of the moaning Hannibal and off the end of the bed.

 

Will landed hard. It was the pain that alerted him to the fact that something was definitely not right. He could feel a smarting on his butt and a sharp pain in his hands from his attempt to limit the impacts damage.  He’d been hoping that the pain would wake him up from this insanely realistic dream but unfortunately it seemed that he wasn’t actually dreaming, or asleep for that matter.

 

“Will? Will, are you ok?” Hannibal’s accent was much thicker than normal and his words were quick and panicked.

 

 _No I’m fucking not_ Will wanted to scream at him, but his throat was stuck and the world was jolting around him. Will took a deep breath and tried to focus on the now, his mind strangely began to wonder as to why Hannibal hadn’t gotten off of the bed yet.

 

Whatever the reason it wasn’t Will’s greatest concern right now. That lay in the vague vicinity of how the fuck did he end up in Hannibal’s hotel room and why was his supposedly trustable doctor having it off with his unconscious body?

 

The bed creaked and he heard Hannibal huff in frustration.

 

“Will?” Slightly more desperate than before.

 

Will shook with fear and pressed his apparently bare back into the cold wood of the bedstead and glanced at the door. He wished he had his gun.

 

“Will? Will! What’s wrong?” A stronger creak from the bed this time to accompany Hannibal’s anxious pleas.

 

The door was less than five strides away and Will could grab his jumper, shoes and socks from where they’d been neatly positioned on a nearby chair en route.

 

 At least he still had his trousers on.

 

Will stared straight ahead and had taken the first few quick strides to freedom when Hannibal said it. His voice was quiet. Unsure, laced with fear and begging that what he asked wouldn’t be true.

 

“Will…di-did you lose time?”

 

Perhaps it was because Hannibal Lecter stuttered, perhaps that’s what made Will stop in his tracks. Maybe it was the tone, the thickness of his voice this time not from arousal but from distress.

 

The nod of Will’s head was just a sharp bounce of curls but it was enough. 

 

“Oh god…oh god, Will, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I should have noticed-“Hannibal’s words began to jumble and turn from English to some other accent that Will could not understand.  His voice cracked on the last self deprecating word and the bed creaked violently.

 

Will hadn’t turned around yet.

 

He didn’t want to. He could hear the shaking of Hannibal’s chest and the whispered bites of another language whose words were still easily identifiable as profanities of the worst kind.

 

Will took a breath and turned, slowly.

 

The redness of Hannibal’s eyes was unmistakable and the glint of a tear on his cheek made Will’s heart drop to his stomach. They made brief eye contact and Hannibal tried to turn away in shame but something stopped him.

 

Will suddenly understood why Hannibal hadn’t gotten off of the bed.

 

His wrists were tied to the bedstead, the angry red friction burns on Hannibal’s skin showed that he’d tried to get up to speak or comfort Will but instead he was forced to stay on the bed and attempt to escape his bonds.

 

Will quickly crossed to Hannibal, whose head was facing the other way, his eyes blinking rapidly in the lamplight of the room. Will recognised that the bond was in fact Hannibal’s tie and the knot was one he knew well. He used to tie them all the time to moor the boats tightly to the banks.

 

It was painfully obvious to Will as he awkwardly lent over Hannibal’s near naked body that he himself had to have been enthusiastically involved in their…activities to be the one tying the knot; especially since Hannibal didn’t seem to know the quick trick to loosen it and had been burning his wrists to angry red in an attempt to escape.

 

As soon as the tie slipped free Hannibal sprung up – narrowly avoiding a head butt with Will – and staggered over to his trousers that had been haphazardly throw over the dressing table.

 

It was once again obviously Will’s own doing. Hannibal would never have left his expensive clothes in such a state. He’d even folded Will’s clothes neatly onto the chair earlier.

 

Hannibal pulled them on with his back to Will and sniffed, his hair was hanging in bangs over his red eyes when Will moved back in an attempt to give the man some space.

 

Will became aware of his own lack of clothing and quickly crossed the room to the clothes pile and pulled on his old ratty jumper. His head was just out of the neck whole when Hannibal abruptly swept past him and into the bathroom.

 

 

The door swung shut behind him but there wasn’t any click of a lock.

 

 

Will blinked in the light, his head swirling with mixed thoughts and feelings along with the slight tug of arousal between his legs. Will rearranged himself so that his erection was less prominent, this conversation was going to be painful enough without a part of his anatomy demanding the spotlight.

 

A deep breath.

 

Then another.

 

_One,_

 

_Two…_

 

Will rapped his knuckles lightly against the bathroom door and waited.

 

 

A rustle of material.

 

“Come in.”

 

The voice was quiet and measured and caused  Will to let out a breath of relief. He turned the doorknob that he had been clutching and pushed the creaky door open. Hannibal was perched on the toilet seat, having put his trousers on, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt in an attempt to cover himself. 

 

Too many buttons were missing for it to make a difference.

 

He didn’t look up as Will took several cautious paces into the room and lent against the bathtub.

 

Will opened his mouth but Hannibal beat him to it.

 

“I’m sorry, Will.” He glanced up and his piercing gaze held so much regret that Will’s breath caught in his throat. “I didn’t know that you were not aware and conscious of the situation. I understand that you may wish to cancel our next appointments tomorrow and I completely agree and-“

 

“Wait.” Will held up a hand and Hannibal immediately fell silent.

 

“Just give me a minute to think, OK?”

 

Hannibal nodded and turned his eyes to the floor. He looked like a condemned man accepting his fate like a gunshot to the head.

His mind raced for things to say as he tried to understand his own thinking. He ran back to the beginning.

 

_First, I thought it was a nightmare…but then looked down and it wasn’t. Was I happy to see Hannibal writhing and moaning beneath me?_

 

 

The image sprung into his mind in huge detail and Will’s cock twitched.

 

_Definitely, yes. Most certainly, yes. But I thought it was a dream, I’ve had plenty of those before. But then why had he panicked and not just enjoyed it?_

 

_Too real._

_Much too real._

_Was that the problem? Was fucking Hannibal just a fantasy and not a desire?_

 

Will hummed to himself and ran his eyes over the quiet man before him. Part’s of his chest peaked through the ripped shirt and angry red bite marks sat in the hollow of his throat.

 

_Did I do that?_

 

The thought of someone else having put that mark there made a sudden rush of something bubble up inside of him.

 

Will inhaled noisily in an attempt to calm down.

 

He’d had thoughts of fucking Hannibal for months. They were the only positive thing that ever came from sleeping. The thought of actually turning the normally calm and in control Doctor before him into a moaning submissive mess made him feel powerful.

 

_I did that._

_I marked him._

_This man is mine._

 

Will growled low in his throat and Hannibal glanced up, looking fearful.

 

Will stepped forward and grabbed a fistful of Hannibal’s hair before he could stop himself. He yanked the silent man up and crashed his mouth against the soft lips of his lover.

 

The kiss was far from gentle, teeth scratched and clashed as Will devoured Hannibal’s mouth.

 

When he finally pulled away they were both breathless and gasping.

 

“I take it that’s a rejection of cancelling appointments.” Hannibal muttered as he was tugged from the bathroom and back towards the still warm bed.

 

Will shoved him until his knee’s hit the mattress and the larger man toppled backwards.

 

This time Will Graham made sure that he didn’t miss a single second.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
